


Learning His Lesson

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Steve has a big mouth, Tony and Bucky have to teach him a lesson, in the best way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve said he could take anything that Tony and Bucky could dish out.  He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning His Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by strickens_girl. Any remaining issues (like tense problems) are my fault!

Steve lies on his back. His hands are technically tied to the headboard, but it’s just one of Tony’s ties, so the only thing really holding him down is his own stubbornness and determination. He’d told them he’d hold still, and he meant it. He’s not going to move his hands.

Even if Bucky and Tony seem to be determined to drive him out of his _fucking_ mind.

Tony’s mouth is on his cock, sucking him slow and shallow, not much more than the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth. Bucky is devoting his attention to Steve’s nipple, licking and sucking and biting just the one until it’s swollen and sore and so, so sensitive.

“Guys, you’re killing me,” Steve gasps out. “Please, I’m sorry for what I did - please don’t tease me anymore.”

Tony - that bastard - lifts his head and meets Steve’s eyes. “What was that? Tease you some more?” he says, and before Steve can answer Tony drags his tongue up the underside of Steve’s cock. 

Steve groans and thumps his head against the pillow. “You’re both _evil_ ,” he says. “I mean it.”

This time it’s Bucky who speaks up. “You told us you could take anything we dished out. Change your mind already?”

“If I say yes, is it going to do me any good?” Steve asks, knowing his voice sounds plaintive and not really caring all that much.

“No,” Bucky and Tony say in unison, and Steve thumps his head again.

The worst part is that he brought this on himself. If he had just kept his fat mouth shut, then Bucky and Tony wouldn’t have felt like they needed to teach him a lesson. But he had bragged that he could take them both on, and at this point he has learned it, with interest. The two of them teaming up on him was too much.

He’s tempted to untangle his hands from Tony’s tie and reach for one or the other of them, to get them to stop teasing, but he knows that that will go very badly for him. After all, there is the other rope that they use when Bucky wants to be tied up, and that he wouldn’t be able to escape.

But if Tony doesn’t do more than lazily lick and suck the top third of Steve’s cock, he’s not going to be responsible for his actions. He bites his lip, hard enough to taste blood, and fights the urge to buck his hips.

Bucky releases Steve’s nipple with his mouth and starts playing with it with his fingers, pinching and twisting it until Steve’s breath is sobbing in his throat. His eyes are closed, because if he looks at the two of them while they’re being _evil_ he’ll snap.

The elongated foreplay is getting to him, driving him closer to an edge that he can just barely see. His balls start to draw up, and Tony grunts the way he always does when he gets a mouth full of precome. Steve starts to think that they’re going to take mercy on him, and then suddenly both of them are backing up, and he’s waving in the breeze, literally, with no part of him being touched.

“Guys?” he pleads. “Please don’t.” He opens his eyes, and sees both Tony and Bucky kneeling just out of reach, both of them looking very pleased with themselves, practically radiating their satisfaction with making Steve start to lose it.

“I think he needs to beg,” Bucky says. “I mean, _really_ beg. Don’t you think, Tony?”

“I think begging would be a good start,” Tony says with an evil little grin. “I mean, how else are we going to believe that he was wrong about being able to take whatever we could hand out?”

Steve doesn’t usually have to beg - usually Tony and Bucky are ready and eager for anything he wants - so it takes him a minute to try and get his head wrapped around what they want. Then words are spilling off his tongue, faster than he thinks possible. “Please, oh, _please_ , don’t leave me hanging. I was wrong. I couldn’t take it all when you set out to get me. You were both right and I was wrong. Please, Tony. Please, Bucky. Please let me _come_.”

He runs out of words, panting and looking from to the other, hoping it’s good enough to let them stop teasing him. They look at each other, communicating with arched eyebrows and little nods, and then Bucky says, “Pretty good, I think. We’ll let you get off - _this_ time - but if you try to play it off again, we’ll tease you for twice as long. Got that?”

Nodding frantically, Steve whimpers when Tony and Bucky move within touching distance again, Tony’s mouth drops down on Steve’s cock and taking him deep while Bucky bites down on the nipple he’s been tormenting.

With a howl, Steve is right back on the precipice, as if they’d never paused. His whole body breaks out in sweat, and his balls are drawn up tight against his body, and he’s going to come, he’s going to come _so hard_. He tugs on the tie, the only thing really anchoring him to the bed, and manages to stammer out, “I’m going to - I’m _coming_.”

Thankfully, Tony and Bucky nurse him through his orgasm and all of the aftershocks that go with it, and then he’s lying on the bed, limp as a rag doll. Tony releases Steve’s cock with a wet pop, and then both of them are kneeling up again, this time close enough that their knees are pressing hard against Steve’s side and thighs.

Their hands are busy on their own cocks, and it doesn’t take long for Steve to realize what they’re planning to do, but he’s too wiped out to even think about objecting. Besides, it’ll be hot, he realizes in a distant way that he can barely tell is there.

Bucky’s metal hand intertwines with one of Tony’s, and Steve sees Tony give it a hard squeeze. Then Tony is coming, shooting hot and wet all over Steve’s belly. Bucky follows a moment after, his come hitting Steve’s chest, the two of them leaving him a sticky mess.

Steve feels his cock give a hopeful little stir, but no, he’s well and truly down for the count. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans out. He tugs hopefully at the tie, and Bucky chuckles before he undoes the quick release knot, letting Steve move his hands. It takes all of Steve’s energy to let them flop down at his sides, spread out in an invitation for his two favorite guys to use his shoulders as pillows.

They quickly fall into their normal relaxation positions, Tony and Bucky with their heads on Steve’s shoulders, their hands linked over Steve’s chest. Steve is feeling a little sticky and gross with the come all over his front, but he’s not willing to disturb them until they’re ready to move.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Tony asks, his voice full of good humor. 

“I don’t know,” Steve teases back. “I might need periodic reminders.”

“We can do that,” Bucky says.


End file.
